Popularity of mobile computing devices has increased dramatically over a relatively short period in time, which is at least partially due to decrease in price of such mobile computing devices. These mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, are highly sophisticated computing devices that can execute a multitude of different types of applications. Because mobile computing devices typically travel with the owner thereof, many applications that have been developed for execution on mobile computing devices leverage location (of the mobile computing device or a contact's mobile computing device) to perform a location-based service. Exemplary applications that leverage location include search applications, advertising applications, social networking applications, multi-player games, amongst others. For instance, a search application can leverage a location of a user to provide search results that are relevant to the location of the user. In another example, a social networking application that can be executed on a mobile computing device can inform a user thereof when contacts of such user (or contacts of contacts) are within a predefined distance of the user.
Generally, mobile computing devices include a hardware sensor-type device that can be configured to output location information, such as a global positioning system sensor. Conventionally, an application executing on a mobile computing device can directly access the sensor by way of an exposed application programming interface, thereby allowing the application (which is typically untrusted) to obtain latitude/longitude coordinates of the mobile computing device regardless of whether the current location is relevant to a server provided by the application. Subsequent to the application receiving latitude/longitude coordinates of the user by way of the sensor, the application has unrestricted use of such coordinates. Studies have shown that approximately 50% of the most popular location-based applications for smart phones transmit location information to a third party, wherein the third party fails to provide a service that is critical to the service provided by the location-based applications. Therefore, unbeknownst to the user, an application executing on a mobile computing device may acquire latitude/longitude coordinates of the mobile computing device and then transmit these coordinates to a third party, which can construct location traces for the user. Generally, users feel some entitlement to privacy with respect to their movements; the aforementioned transmittal of latitude/longitude coordinates to third parties is in contrast to such entitlement.
Additionally, in conventional mobile computing devices, several applications executing on a mobile computing device may request location information from the sensor by way of the aforementioned API. In some cases, the applications also communicate location information by way of a cellular data network, such as in the case of social networking applications. Accordingly, numerous applications can indiscriminately request location data from the sensor and transmit such location data to another device by way of a network connection. This can cause a significant amount of energy to be utilized on the mobile computing device, thereby significantly reducing an amount of time that the user can utilize the mobile computing device prior to such device requiring charging.